Haunted
by SunnyGirl26
Summary: My take on how Lanie and Esposito deal with their murdered lookalikes. Set after disciple.


**Haunted**

Hello everyone! So I´m back with a new story. This one-shot is about how Lanie and Esposito are dealing with everything that went down after 3XK murdered Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos. The idea for this story hit me when I was rewatching "disciple". I felt that Lanie and Esposito had to deal with their dead lookalikes and how that would affect their relationship.

I´m not a native speaker but I´m trying my best. So please forgive me for any misspelling.

ABC and Andrew W. Marlowe own Castle. Well, I own the DVDs if that counts.

I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Lanie Parish crawled out of bed in frustration. Every time she tried to sleep and closed her eyes she saw Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos lying on the slab in her morgue. It felt so real that Lanie had to shiver. She left the bedroom, moving to the kitchen quietly. She sat down at her dining table and listened to the silence in her apartment.

The only noise that could be heard came out of her bedroom. Javier's steady breath had a calming effect on her. After the interrogation Lanie asked him to stay over she couldn´t bear to be alone. Not this night. Lanie let out a sigh and despite the situation she was in, she let a smile cross her face at the thought of Javier. But that smile quickly disappeared as she closed her eyes again and thought of Daniel Santos.

_That face, HIS face that looked exactly like Javier´s…_

_From his hair to his eyes, his nose, his ears, his chin and even to his lips…_

_If Lanie hadn´t known better, she would have believed that it was him, the love of her life even if she wasn´t ready to admit it until now, lying on her table…_

_And then there was his body… the body that had so many similarities to the man who was sleeping in her bed... to the man she was deeply in love with…_

She knew that Daniel Santos **wasn´t** Javier Esposito but she still couldn´t get rid of the thought that he **looked** like him. What if Javier would end up on her slab one day? She didn´t have the guarantee that he wouldn´t get shot or killed while being on a case did she? Lanie took a deep, sharp breath at the thought of Javier lying on her table. She loved him but she surely couldn´t stand losing him. The tears began falling down from her face as two strong arms wrapped around her.

"What are you doing out of bed, Lane? You shouldn´t be alone now."

"I know, but I couldn´t sleep… too many thoughts running in my head… I just can´t forget about Daniel Santos… Every time I close my eyes I see his face that looks just like yours…"

"Shhhh… Lanie, it´s ok… it´s gonna be ok, I promise…" He said and hugged her tightly to his chest as she began to cry harder.

"How do you know? It could have been you lying on the slab! Besides there´s no guarantee that you won´t end up on my table!" Lanie replied upset.

"But it wasn´t me! Look… I know… I know it´s hard for you… for both of us… But that just happened because Tyson needed to destroy evidence… I meant what I said earlier that day, that I´ll always keep you safe Lanie."

Lanie smiled. "I know. You´re always protective of me… But this night opened my eyes for how short and unexpected life can be…"

"So…?" Javier asked waiting for her to continue.

"So I came to the realization that our break up was completely insane…because I love you, Javier Esposito, I loved you all along but I was too afraid that something like this would happen… And now that it happened I realized how stupid I´ve been… I´m so sorry…" she whispered and looked him deeply in his eyes. These beautiful dark brown eyes that she´s been admiring for so long…

"So… Are you saying that you wanna be exclusive again?" Javier asked her and a slight hint of hope could be heard in his voice.

"Yes… I mean if you want that too…"

Instead of answering her he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a deep, long and passionate kiss.

"I take that as a yes" Lanie said with a bright smile beaming on her face as they had to pull apart because of a lack of air.

"You bet on it chica!" Javier replied as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Lanie smiled as she heard him call her chica. It seemed like it had been forever since she had heard it the last time. She knew that as long as they could rely on each other everything was going to be alright.

_So that was it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think._


End file.
